The present invention relates generally to inventory management and, more specifically, to a system and method of detecting movement of an item is provided.
Radio frequency identification (RFID) technology provides an alternative to bar code reader technology for distinguishing and recording items for purchase. Some of the uses of RFID technology are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,019,394 assigned to the assignee of the present invention. This patent is hereby incorporated by reference.
Inventory management involves keeping track of where items are located. For example, retailers try to keep track of items on shelves and try to prevent theft of these items. In a business or office environment, office managers try to keep track of furniture, computers, and other office equipment and try to prevent unauthorized movement such equipment.
Therefore, it would be desirable to improve inventory management by providing a system and method of detecting movement of an item.
In accordance with the teachings of the present invention, a system and method of detecting movement of an item is provided.
The system includes an RFID reader for receiving RFID label identification information from an RFID label associated with the item, and a computer for determining a location of the RFID label and the item by determining location information for the RFID reader, for determining a preferred location for the RFID label and the item, and for comparing the determined location with the preferred location to determine that the RFID label and the item have been moved.
The method includes the steps of receiving RFID label identification information from an RFID label associated with the item through an RFID reader, determining a location of the RFID label and the item by determining location information for the RFID reader, determining a preferred location for the RFID label and the item, and comparing the determined location with the preferred location to determine that the RFID label and the item have been moved.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a system and method of detecting movement of an item.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a system and method of detecting movement of an item with an attached radio frequency identification (RFID) label.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a system and method of detecting improper removal of an item from a store.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a system and method of detecting a recall item.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a system and method of detecting movement of office equipment.
It is another object of the present invention to uniquely identify items and their movement by knowing locations of RFID readers that communicate with item RFID labels.